


A Game of Tease

by Delicate Dynamite (WolfPrincess2)



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, I don't know what this is don't ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21643507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfPrincess2/pseuds/Delicate%20Dynamite
Summary: A story about licking.
Kudos: 7





	A Game of Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't judge me from this one story. I'm not entirely proud, but proud enough to post it. It was a thought that kept bugging me and I had to get it out, man.

The attention of the students who sat by the cafeteria's entrance were suddenly drawn to the doors as an excited Haruno Sakura burst through them. 

Her grin stretched her glossy lips while she walked. She was in a swishing knee-length green skirt and a loose long-sleeved white blouse with the words 'Every rose has her thorns' in the same shade as her skirt.

She immediately made a beeline to the table she and her friends had sat at for almost four years.

The table grew relatively quiet as her friends were curious about what made Sakura miss almost all of lunch time and had her so excited.

Tenten, as usual, was filming with her smartphone for her b/vlog. It was getting popular these days. Everyone wanted to watch the popular kids, even if they were doing practically nothing. Tenten didn't question it. It meant more viewers for her displeased rants on society anyways.

"Why, hello Sakura. You've just missed Naruto's talent display for this week. Burping the Spanish alphabet. Again."

"I got all the way to zeta this time!" The blonde proclaimed proudly.

Ignoring him, Tenten continued. " What do you have for us today?"

"Not a talent, really." Sakura said as she settled down in her seat beside her boyfriend. She waved at Tenten's phone camera. "I use my cousin's credit card to order stuff when I visit and she was passing by our school and dropped my purchase off since she was in the area."

"Ah. That was the phone call that you nearly got your phone taken away for?" Ino laughed.

Her best friend frowned. "Yes. And the little tart knew I was in class then too."

"Are you going to show us it?" Tenten inquired.

Sakura dug around in the bag and brought out a narrow, brightly coloured box.

"These things are extremely popular in America because of the game they play with them." The pinkette narrated as she tore open the box. " I honestly don't get the hype around it, but it seems interesting enough. I was going to do it at home but why wait?" She pulled out something tube-like in a silver plastic bag and held it out.

"Er….what is it?" Naruto tilted his head.

Sakura turned the face of the box towards the camera. "Candy!" She beamed.

The table let out a sigh on one accord. Typical Sakura.

She ignored them with a pouty huff. Gripping both sides of the top of the bag, she ripped it open to reveal a long rainbow coloured confection on a flat wooden stick, very much looking like a long popsicle.

Sakura smiled appreciatively at it before brandishing the candy so the camera could see it clearly. 

"Okay...what's the game?" 

"It's pretty simple! When they post it on YouTube the video usually lasts only five minutes or so. The aim is to see how much of it you can stuff in your mouth!"

Not seeing the faces of her friends as she studied the box, she explained further. "Each colour is just a little short of an inch, so let's say for argument's sake the whole thing is a little over six and a half inches." 

She pointed to the candy with her other hand. "It's some cross between rock candy and chewy candy, so while it's sort of hard, you can easily make indents with your teeth like this to mark your limit."

To demonstrate, she put the red tip of the candy between her teeth, biting slightly, then showing off the wet indents she had made.

The only ones that haven't caught on to the implication of the act seemed to be was Sakura herself and Gaara, who only glanced his girlfriend in vague interest before returning to his phone. Even Hinata and Sai watched with understanding horror and rapt interest respectively. 

Recovering quickly, Ino smirked while the rest of the table sat in shock.

"Is that all you can do Forehead? Disappointing, but expected."

Sakura glared at her best friend. "Bet you ten bucks I can reach green." Following the regular rainbow order of red, orange, yellow, green, blue, indigo, violet; green was in the middle.

"Deal."

Sakura smirked. "Easiest ten bucks I ever made. You know I have no gag reflex. Green is my limit for sure."

Ino simply shrugged, her intention not to win anyway, she was just adding fuel to the fire of what was going to be a great show. Sakura would be determined to do her best now.

Sakura narrowed her eyes, a bit bemused and suspicious of Ino's silence, before shrugging as well. "I personally think it's a waste to just go down without savouring each flavour first, but oh well." She waved her hand flippantly. "I'll suck on them later."

Naruto proceeded to choke on his saliva while a sympathetic Hinata patted his back. She was grateful for something to do. It prevented her from fainting in mortification.

She thought that she was probably going to anyway when Sakura said, "Here goes!"

Like watching a crashing car flip in slow motion, Sakura's friends watched in morbid fascination as the colours started to disappear behind shiny petal pink lips. First Raspberry Red, Tangerine Orange and P.Apple Yellow vanished relatively quickly but she slowed down once she reached SubLime Green. She tilted her head, hollowed her cheeks and began on B.BTastic Blue. The pinkette paused on Ribena Indigo, so everyone thought that was her limit.

She seemed to consider it then continued to firmly push the sweet further down her throat until only a few centimeters of Grapelicious Violet remained in view. 

Then inch by glistening inch revealed itself as the Haruno extracted the candy. She finally released the tip with an audible pop and held out the wet candy for all to examine.

There, very near to the end, were shallow teeth-shaped marks in the sweet.

"You owe me ten dollars, my dear Oinkie. "

"I stand corrected, Pinkus Forehead Maximus." Ino smiled slyly and handed over the note.

Sakura snatched the money and stuffed it down her shirt with a smug smile. She checked the green watch on her wrist and in her peripheral she saw Gaara put down the phone he had almost crushed in his grip and openly glower at her.

"I still have enough time to do a review of the flavours." She faced the camera again. "I'm personally not a fan of the Raspberry red, it tastes like cough medicine, honestly. Let me get rid of it." 

She positioned the tip of the sweet between her molars and bit down hard. With a loud crack, most of the red splintered and separated from the rest. 

Every male at the table grimaced.

She continued, oblivious to the wide-eyed stares. "Now Tangerine Orange is great! Usually orange flavours in sweets are painfully artificial, but this is delightfully citrus-y." With a dazed look, she placed the beheaded candy back in her mouth and began sucking.

Everyone jumped when Gaara suddenly slammed his hands on the table, making it shake, and stood. 

Sakura stared at him with wide, innocent eyes and a confused pout.

He grabbed her wrist not holding her candy with an iron grip and pulled her into standing with a fierce tug. Sakura yelped as he pulled her out of the seat and with a quick longlegged pace, to the exit.

Sakura looked perplexed and innocent up till the moment she subtly turned back to her staring circle of friends and deliberately and slowly winked with a mischievous grin. She waved the candy at them in farewell.

After some beats of silence following the couple's disappearance out the double doors, Tenten cleared her throat. She turned the camera to face her stunned expression.

"And that, boys and girls, is how to get the attention of a spouse who's mad at and ignoring you." She ended the video with a tap of the screen.

"The little minx planned it from the beginning!" Ino laughed. "I can't believe it! I've taught her well."

"And she said it wasn't a talent." Kiba's snicker died in his throat when his girl sent him a peeved look.

Sai pulled the box toward himself and peered inside. He pulled another cylinder shaped candy from inside and silently offered it to Ino. 

Ino took it with a grin and placed it in the small handbag she brought with her everywhere. 

"Later." She promised with a wink.

One by one each boyfriend with varying expressions took a candy from the box and gave it to their girlfriends, who wore varying degrees of blushes.

Hinata took the candy in her hands as if it was a live snake. Once her fingers closed around the bag she promptly fainted.

"We're not gonna see them for a while, aren't we?" Tenten chuckled, taking her eyes from Naruto tending to his girl and glancing at the doors where the redhead and pinkette disappeared through.

Temari laughed. "Knowing Gaara? We'll be seeing them on Monday."

"But it's Thursday. They-"

"I know it's Thursday." Temari rolled her eyes. "I'll have to tell Sakura's dad she's sleeping over with me. If he knew the truth he'd bring out his shotgun again. They owe me. Speaking of which, Shikamaru, I'm staying over for the weekend. Tell your mom to set a plate for me."

Shikamaru made a sound between a sigh and a groan. "They're that loud?"

"Uh-huh."

"What a drag."


End file.
